Annoyance
by Kyra5972
Summary: He may be a baby, but annoying him still isn’t a wise idea… *5th in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Annoyance

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** He may be a baby, but annoying him still isn't a wise idea…

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** None for this one.

**Warnings:** Umm…none that I can think of…

**A/N:** Hey! Would ya look at that? I didn't make ya'll wait months between updates this time! Go me! Anyway, this is part 5 of the Interference Series, hope you all like it!

* * *

"NO!" Sam yelled, glaring angrily at his father. "You do NOT get to tell me how to raise my son!"

John glared back just as fiercely, jaw set stubbornly. "Sam, you can't-"

"No!" Sam shook his head. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do! Not considering the way Dean and I were raised!"

Dean sighed as he looked longingly at the front door Missouri had wisely escaped through when John and Sam had started arguing. It hadn't even taken five minutes before they started in on each other.

"Okay, okay," Dean exclaimed as he tried to break up the argument, "let's just calm down, okay?"

The other two ignored him, continuing their argument, and Dean rolled his eyes before giving up. He turned around and crossed the room to where Connor was lying on the floor, teddy bear paw stuffed in his mouth once more. Flopping down next to Connor, Dean crossed his legs, pulling his nephew into his lap.

"At least you aren't ignoring me," he murmured, laughing softly as Connor offered up his soggy teddy bear. "No thanks, little man, I'm good."

Connor continued to hold the teddy bear out for a moment before shrugging his little baby shoulders and stuffing the paw back in his mouth, giggling around it as Dean bounced him lightly. The little boy didn't even really seem to notice his dad and grandpa arguing except for a few distinctly annoyed looking glances when they got too loud. After a few moments, Connor pulled the bear's paw out of his mouth and dropped it to the floor, looking around at the toys spread out before him before reaching out for a rattle. He looked up at Dean then back at the rattle, making grabbing motions at the rattle and little needy noises escaping his mouth until Dean picked the toy up and handed it to him.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Dean muttered, handing the toy over and smiling at the delighted squeal Connor let out as he started shaking the toy.

Connor happily waved the rattle in the air, pausing for a moment when Dean stopped bouncing him. He turned his face up to look at his uncle, giving Dean a look that clearly read 'Why'd you stop?' Dean simply shook his head with a chuckle and started bouncing Connor once more, lightly humming a Metallica song as he did. As soon as the bouncing resumed, Connor grinned widely up at Dean and started waving the rattle around once more.

This continued on long enough for Dean to hum through two and a half songs, until John and Sam's voices rose once more. Dean and Connor both looked at the arguing duo with scowls on their faces. However, Connor wasn't happy with just scowling…Apparently, it wasn't getting his displeasure at the angry voices across clear enough. The baby huffed out a tiny breath and threw his rattle. The toy bounced off the center of John's forehead with deadly accuracy and John and Sam stopped arguing mid-sentence to turn and look at Dean and Connor.

"Dean…" John started, not looking pleased, while Sam stood there blinking in shock.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "Don't look at me! I didn't throw it!"

All three looked down at Connor and the baby just glared at John for a moment before sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at the older man. Dean snorted and tried to choke back his laughter. That didn't last long as Connor turned to look up at his uncle and grinned brightly, clapping his hands, and laughing happily.

Hearing a snort of laughter, Dean looked up to see Sam start laughing. John, for his part, couldn't seem to decide who to glare at as he rubbed at the spot on his forehead where the rattle had impacted.

Turning his attention away, Connor looked back at the floor, squirming in Dean's hold and reaching out for his teddy bear once more; it was obviously his favorite toy. Dean picked it up and handed it to Connor, but the boy continued squirming until Dean finally set him back on the floor where he contentedly shoved the teddy bear's paw back into his mouth.

"Apparently, he likes listening to you two argue as much as I do," Dean said as he got to his feet, smirking at John and Sam as he did.

"That's gonna leave a mark," John muttered, still rubbing his forehead. "Kid's got an arm on him."

Dean sighed as he looked between his stubborn dad and his equally, if not even more, stubborn brother. "Now, do you two think you could possibly sit down and discuss this shit like adults?" he asked.

John and Sam glanced at each other wearily for a moment before nodding and slowly sitting down on opposite sides of the couch.

Dean looked down at Connor for a moment and after a second, the three and a half month old looked back up at him, smiling happily at him around the bear's paw. "Any chance you wanna mediate this?" Dean asked hopefully.

Connor's smile seemed to slip from his face, the paw falling out of his mouth, and he gave Dean a look that seemed to imply the baby was questioning his sanity. He stared at his silly uncle for a moment longer before turning back to his bear, grabbing a slightly less soggy paw and shoving it in his mouth, turning away from the older Winchesters with an air of finality.

Dean arched an eyebrow at his nephew. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" he muttered. Turning back to face the other two, he sighed in resignation before sitting down in the chair across from them.

Just as Sam opened his mouth, they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the sounds of footsteps, signaling Missouri's return.

"Oh, thank God!" Dean exclaimed as he slumped back in his seat.

John glared at his eldest as Missouri walked into the room.

"Now, I hope you two are done arguing," she stated, "because I'm not putting up with it any longer. Besides, you don't need to be-" The psychic cut off mid-sentence as John turned to face her and she got a good look at him. She blinked at him in shock for a moment before a snort of laughter escaped her. "Good Lord! What happened to your forehead?!"

That was enough to start Sam snickering once more and make Dean smirk as their dad scowled and raised a hand to rub at his forehead where a pretty good-sized bruise had already formed.

"Connor didn't like them arguing," Dean told her. "He threw his rattle at dad."

Missouri looked shocked for a moment before turning to look at the baby who had looked up at the sound of his name and was gurgling happily in Missouri's direction. "You did that?" she asked with amusement, and all four adults swore Connor smirked at her before stuffing his mouth full of teddy bear paw once more. She stared at him for a moment longer before smirking. "Well, good on you."

John looked up at the woman incredulously, "Missouri!"

Missouri arched an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm willing to bet you probably deserved it," she told him. A smirk spread across her face once more. "See? Even the baby can tell you need some sense knocked into that stubborn head of yours. He's just trying to help."

John just scowled in return.

* * *

***giggles* I am so loving writing baby!Connor! Hope you all liked! And if there's anything ya'll wanna see, lemme know and I'll see what I can do! Review, please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
